


UnderKnight

by Classic_Quill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Quill/pseuds/Classic_Quill
Summary: The life of Undertale after a neutral ending, with some changes to the canon and a whole new human child.





	UnderKnight

Chapter 1

A bright sun shone over the cliff side of Mount Ebott, a small child with blonde hair and pink lensed glasses walked up the trail leading to the top. Before they could make it to the top, they looked over to a massive cavernous hole. It seemed to call to them, as if they could hear several voices deep underground. It must’ve been their imagination right? There’s no way anyone is living down there. 

But they heard it again… it was unmistakable. There were people down there. They had to go check it out. 

The Child climbed down into the hole, but they missed a step and fell straight down. 

Blackness… pure blackness. They opened their eyes and saw they were on top of a massive flower patch. 

They looked around and it turns out they weren’t alone. A person about their height was standing before them. They had dark brown hair, red eyes, and a yellow striped green sweater. Their body was outlined in a red glow.

“Greetings, I am Chara.” They said. The Child looked confused as to why their appearance was so strange. So different.

“I… I… umm…” They began, but stammered.

“Don’t you have a name blondie?” Chara asked.

“Blondie?” They asked.

(You have named the fallen human).

“What?!” Chara asked in surprise

“Blondie.” They said.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Chara confessed.

“It’s fine, I like that name.” Blondie said, rubbing the back of their head.

Chara checked them. 

Blondie 

LV.1  
ATK 2 DEF 2  
(They smell like vanilla)

“You have pretty terrible stats, so you should probably stick with me.” Chara said to them.

Blondie looked around in confusion, staring at the walls of the cave. They stood up and looked around. The entrance to what looked like a purple temple was quite close to them. 

“Where am I?” Blondie asked. 

“You’re in “Home” it’s an underground monster country.” Chara explained. 

Blondie gazed at the entrance then back at Chara. “And… what are you?” They asked.

Chara considered for a moment then they spoke decisively. 

“I’m… similar to a ghost. I guess I’d be known as a shikioji, an anomaly conjured by magic that exists even beyond death.” Chara explained, but Blondie didn’t seem to get it.

“It’s fine.” Chara dismissed the confusion.

(Chara is sparing you the headache)

Blondie decided there was nothing better to do, but continue on. They passed through the arch way and inside they were quickly met with a smiling face. The face of a small yellow flower. Petals surrounding a face covered in white fur.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower. Gee you’re new to the Underground aren’t you? Well I can help.”

The flower winked and all of a sudden a bright pink heart emerged from their body. Flowey grinned and said. “You’re LV is one, what does LV stand for? Why… Love of course! Down here love is shared through little white “friendliness pellets” go on, get as many as you can.” Flowey said as he projected them toward them.

Chara tried to warn them, but was too late as the pellet strikes through their soul. They took a knee in fear as they stared on at the Flower, now his face was much larger and looked much closer to skull with intimidatingly sharp teeth. 

“HAHAHAHA YOU IDIOT, IN THIS WORLD IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED.” Flowey screeched like a deranged maniac.

The pellets surrounded Blondie in a full sphere as they closed in from all directions. Chara stared on in horror, unable to help. 

“DIE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Flowey lost himself in a shrill laugh.

The pellets closed in, but suddenly a vibration through the air shattered every one of them. A mystical sound filled the air as fire danced in a circle and surrounded the hand of a large silhouette, they threw the shimmering ball of flames toward the insane Flower and sent him flying through the air followed by a pathetic scream. 

“Oh my, are you okay?”

To be continued…

(Save - Ruins | 6:34)


End file.
